nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
|image=Movie2conceptart.jpg |caption=Concept title art |director= Paul Tibbitt Mike Mitchell |producer= Stephen Hillenburg (executive) Mary Parent Craig Sost Cale Boyter |writer=Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger |music= John Debney |cinematography= Phil Méheux |editing= David Ian Salter |distributor=Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Paramount Animation |released= February 13, 2015 |runtime= |rating=NOT YET RATED |preceded_by= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie |followed_by= |website= http://spongebob.nick.com SpongeBob SquarePants |amg_id= |imdb_id=2279373 }} SpongeBob SquarePants 2 is an upcoming 2015 American animated film based on the Nickelodeon television series SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg. The film is directed by show writer and executive producer Paul Tibbitt, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation, and will be distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is the sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and stars the regular television cast of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, and Mr. Lawrence who are reprising their roles from the series and the previous film. Spanish actor, Antonio Banderas, was also cast as Alameda Philip for both the live-action and animated segments. The film features live-action scenes directed by Mike Mitchell that were shot in Savannah, Georgia, and on Tybee Island. Filming began on October 9, 2013, in the downtown where various establishments were changed to resemble a "beach community" called Salty Shoals. Filming was completed on November 5, 2013. It is scheduled to be released in theaters on February 13, 2015. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants 2 will follow a fun day at the beach. However, according to a news article from Savannah, GA this will not be the case. Pirates will be involved. Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Gary the Snail / Patchy the Pirate *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton *Jill Talley as Karen *Antonio Banderas as Alameda Philip *Slash as Terry Dan (cameo) *Beyoncé Knowles as Phoebe *Randy Quaid as Mr. Bewley *Claudia Cardinale as The Julieta Sisters *Mick Wingert as Deputy Bud *Pat Harrington, Jr. as Boris the Talking Parrot *Eugenio Derbez as Carl the Snail Hunter Development On February 28, 2012, a sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was first announced to be in development and was slated for an unspecified 2014 release. During a Deutsche Bank media and telecom investor conference in Palm Beach, Florida, Philippe Dauman, the president and CEO of Viacom, the studio's parent company, initially stated: "We will be releasing a SpongeBob movie at the end of 2014, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." The reports also told that the second feature film of the series will be directed by the series' executive producer and showrunner, Paul Tibbitt, written by Kung Fu Panda writers, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Mary Parent, and executive produced by series creator Stephen Hillenburg. The main voice cast of the previous film, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, and Carolyn Lawrence, are set to return. The sequel will be a combination of traditional animation and live action as its predecessor was. Following the release of the SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue, a 3D short film, in early 2013 at the Nickelodeon Suites Resort Orlando, the executives also talk of perpetuating the 3D stereoscopy in the next SpongeBob feature film. Filming The Savannah Film Office announced on July 11, 2013 that the film will shoot its live action scenes in various Savannah areas in Georgia this September, October, and November for approximately 40 days. City of Savannah Film Services director Jay Self said "...we are very excited to be working with Paramount Pictures on this project... We know from experience how valuable the investment and exposure generated by a project like this can be for our community." The live action scenes are being directed by Mike Mitchell. Filming began on September 30, 2013, until November 5, 2013 on sound stages in Savannah, locations in downtown, and on Tybee Island. Music The original score for the film is being composed by John Debney. Release SpongeBob SquarePants 2 is scheduled to be released in theaters on November 19, 2014. Marketing In an interview in his Times Square office, Philippe Dauman stated "This will be a Nickelodeon-branded movie... We'll license the toys, but we own it." Trivia *This is the first Nickelodeon film to get a sequel, that is not based on Rugrats. *The first movie was the series finale and takes place after all the events of the series. Since this is a sequel and apparently will take place after the first movie , then this is the new series finale. The show might also end after the upcoming season 10 which will air before this film comes out. *Paul Tibbitt confirmed that the movie will be darker and more serious than its predecessor. *This will also be the first film in Paramount's new animation studio founded in 2011. References Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Movies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Paramount films Category:Feature films Category:2015 films Category:Upcoming films